Gloves with impact and vibration resistance exist in the market today. There are several typical methods for providing the impact resistance for gloves, including sewing of Thermal Plastic Rubber (TPR) strips on the back or front of a textile based glove. These glove products are provided in the marketplace by various suppliers, including MECHANIX WEAR, HEXARMOR, RINGERS, and IRON CLAD. More recently, injection molded foamed neoprene technology was introduced by Atom Corporation in Japan.
While these glove offer some protection for hands of users from industrial loading, there are drawbacks in that these gloves lack chemical protection. One recent technology involves sewing or injection molding TPR onto textile shells, sewing another layer of textile over the TPR, and coating the glove. This creates a sandwich-type glove with TPR in a middle layer.
Typical impact and/or anti-vibration gloves only provide impact and/or vibration resistance with little to no liquid/chemical resistance against oil, grease, or other common liquids encountered in application. Where chemical resistance is also offered, it is usually in multiple layers. An example of a multi-layer format is a textile layer+TPR layer+textile layer+polymer layer. This format however results in a bulky, uncomfortable, less integrated system that may increase injury risk and adds unnecessary cost in assembly. Typically, sewn TPR or other material may create snag dangers when in use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved glove for protecting a person's hand from industrial loading and chemical penetration during use of the glove. It is to such that the present invention is directed.